Council of Pokeladies
by Phoenixir
Summary: My first in the Pokewifes series. Hopefully other writers will join me. A meeting of the pokemon mates of humans discussing things.


I'm back. People! As I'm sure you have noticed D.N.S has been updated. Now onto The beginning of the Pokéwife series. Unlike most pokémon x human stories I'll be focusing on the development of the relationships and domestic life instead of sex and the build up to it. I might imply a sex scene here or there or state that it happened after the fact since sex is important to the development and continuation of relationships. I will show post-sex pillow talk since important thing are sometimes discussed after sex. I will also focus on the cultural taboos and the bias the couples and their offspring face from this society.

And now I present to you the first in my Pokéwives series :The Council of PokéLadies.

Disclaimer: I don't own the material which...inspired... this story. Pokémon is owned by Gamefreak, Nintendo, etc. But the characters are mine! You hear me! Mine! *Laughs maniacally* You like Pokémon? Well then you have no choice but to support the official release. After all, the games and manga are the real canon. So, for all who haven't already, find a new Pokémon game... _and buy it!_

_Edit: I've corrected a couple mistakes I made the first time published this._

Oh, and spot the references. I'll give you a hint: Once upon a time...

Desdreyda shooed her younger kids and husband out of the house. The sight of a small 3'5" Audino hustling a 6'5" black man a shiny Audino and a small red headed girl with long creamy white "bangs" out of the house was quite amusing. "Now here are tickets for Nimbasa. I packed you all lunch. Don't come back till seven o' clock."

"_Alright. Have fun at the council meeting Drysda_." The black man chuckled and leaned down and French kissed his Audino wife.

After a couple minutes of enjoying this treatment Desdreyda pulled back with and swatted him away when he came back for a second pass. "No. If you kiss me again I won't have time to set up and you'll miss your ride. I don't want to make Larcielle set up by herself again just because her parents' attraction to each other got the better of them...again. However when you get back..." She whispered some very naughty things in his ear.

Seeing her point and satisfied with what he had to look forward to he backed off.

The caramel skinned little girl asked "What do you all do in council meetings, Mama?"

Desdreyda patted her cheek. "You'll understand when you're old enough to date, honey. I'll let you sit in at the next meeting if you're curious, but for now, JoAnna, just have fun at the amusement park."

Joanna nodded and went to join her father.

Desdreyda went over to the shiny Audino and gave him a hug. And whispered, "Stay with your sister at all times. She's the only one in the whole family who can get caught. But don't forget to have fun, Timmy."

"_I won't, mom. You can count on me._" Timothy said in the human language. He pulled away and joined his father and sister.

They all waved at Desdreyda as they went to catch the Teleport service.

Desdreyda walked in to her house only to find a crying Chansey on the couch.

She rushed over to her and embraced her. She held her for a few minutes.

"Oh Larci... who did this to you?" Desdreyda asked gently.

The Chansey sniffled, "It was... Stan. He... he started leaving early and coming in late at night to exhausted to talk or anything. I ... I thought he was working hard to buy me a ring so I didn't say anything...I was so happy I almost evolved into a Blissey. But today, when I came home from work, I found him naked on the couch with a Croagunk. I confronted him and it's been going on for a while. I thought he loved me but all oolooo ..." she wailed incoherently.

"Oh, honey... I'm so sorry. Do you want to skip the meeting?"

Larcielle shook her head. "I... I think I'll be okay, Mama. I... I'll be surrounded by friends." Larcielle sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Okay, honey. I'll set up go get yourself presentable." Desdreyda said.

Larcielle nodded and went to her old room.

-1 hour later-

The doorbell rang and Desdreyda answered it.

A pregnant Nidoqueen stood at the door carrying a basket. "Hello, Desdreyda," the Nidoqueen said sunnily. The reason for her very good mood that she was the first to overcome her species' fertility problems, and all she did was follow her heart. It turned out that Nidoqueens and humans were reproductively similar, meaning that she could get impregnated by a human. She was still overjoyed after 3 months. "I brought snacks!"

"Hello, Regina!" Desdreyda said hugging the Nidoqueen and taking the basket. "Come in!"

They went into the living room and talked about Regina's past.

"It's hard to believe you were so malicious just a year ago." Desdreyda said. "And now look at you. You're almost benevolent."

"Oh no. I'm still quite... ruthless in my ambitions. It's just that two of my accomplishments have brought me so much joy, it's hard not to be pleasant." Regina responded pouring herself a cup of Lansat berry juice.

"Yes. Shirayukihime told me you've been quite nice to her and her family in the past year and have been trying to make amends. So what happened?" Desdreyda asked curious.

Regina smiled demurely, "Love found me."

"Ah..."Desdreyda sighed in understanding.

There was another knock on the door and Desdreyda got up and answered the door.

A Clefairy was at the door. "Ah! Moondancer! Come in!"

Moondancer smiled as she entered the house, "Hello Drysda. How is the family?"

"They're fine...except for Larci."

"Oh, dear. What happened?" Moondancer asked concerned.

"I'll let her tell you about it," Desdreyda said and opened the door again, "Hello Briar Rose," she said to the Pachirisu on her Doorstep.

"Hi, Drysda!" The perky Pachirisu said.

"Hello, Desdreyda, Briar Rose, and hello to you too, Elena." A Ninetales said from behind Briar Rose.

"Malfi! You finally came! You were starting to annoy me ignoring my invitations to meetings. Just once more and I'd have dragged you here by your tails." Desdreyda said cheerfully. "Hello Elena, I'm so glad you came," she said to the Alakazam. "Now, you three, if there are any disagreements between you I expect you to settle it civilly to the best of your abilities. If you need violence take it outside, I will not have my house ruined," Desdreyda lectured them as she lead them inside.

"...and that's how I got pregnant." Regina said to her fellow ladies.

"Well," Desdreyda said fanning herself with her left paw, "You were certainly descriptive. Well done."

"I must confess," Malfi said blushing and fanning herself with her tails, "Spicy stories are my one weakness."

Briar Rose blushed so hard that her cheek pouches were starting to change colors, "Well, that... was... interesting."

"Larci, I don't think you want to hear what your father and I did last night so why don't you busy yourself elsewhere? I'll call you when I'm done." Desdreyda said, blatantly giving her daughter an out.

"Yes, I think I will. Thank you, Mama." Larcielle said as she rose from the couch walked out of the room.

"So my darling Thomas devised some wickedly naughty new uses for Items..."

-After a story that had everyone else blushing and curious about what was described.-

"...and we're going to try something spicier tonight."

"How? For the love of Arceus, _how_?!" Moondancer asked incredulously.

"Ufufufu." Desdreyda simply chuckled naughtily. She then became serious and poured some White and Mental herb tea for everyone. "Now down to business. Someone hurt my precious Larcielle's heart. He must pay. We have to be careful though, we'll have to make it look like carelessness as I doubt Larci would wish us taking action against Stanley." Desderyda said before she sipped her tea.

They all looked shocked.

"Is he an idiot," Elena asked.

"Why would he mess up a relationship with her?" Moondancer asked scandalized.

"That stupid, stupid man," Regina said.

"...What kind of action are we talking about?" Briar Rose asked.

"Why, merely, non-fatal injury and intimidation, of course. Elena how could we pull this off in a believable way?"

Elena took a sip of her tea then said, "Since technically Desdreyda, Regina, Maleficent, and I are unobtainable wild pokémon we should intercept his progress in the tall grass. Wait Regina can't fight while she's pregnant so she's out. Sorry honey," Elena said contritely.

Regina waved Elena's concern aside, "Just record it and we'll call it even."

"You got it. So I'll take away his pokéballs with telekinesis. And you two will..." Elena outlined her plan.

"Now the second part of the plan will be up to you and your husband... if you wish to involve him." Elena said refilling her cup.

"Of course, I'll involve him, we're a team after all," Desdreyda said before taking a sip of her tea. "Larci! You can come back in!" Desdreyda called.

As soon as Larcielle came in Malfi spoke up. "Briar Rose."

"Y-yes, Maleficent?" Briar Rose asked nervously.

"Why don't we turn to a more comfortable subject? How are Morning and Moon? I trust they are well."

"Yes. They are wonderful. Although there was that one incident with my mother-in-law. But that is to never be spoken of."

"How is she by the way?" Elena asked.

"She's recovered from her electric burns and almost has full use of her legs back. I would think she learned the consequences of messing with my family," She said darkly. She then cheerfully asked "How are your children Moondancer?"

"Dawn and Dusk are perfect little angels. Although recently they asked why they looked so different. I had to end up distracting them, because it involves genetics, reproduction and sexuality. And they're far too young for that," Moondancer sighed.

"Ah, I remember when I had to explain to Timothy why he looked different from his sisters when he was 8. I explained his big sister was adopted and put off the rest of the conversation until he was 10," Desdreyda explained.

"How did you accomplish that anyway, Mama?" Larcielle asked.

Desdreyda smiled, "With extreme difficulty. Fortunately it got easier during league season. It was when your father was still competing, you understand."

"Ah! That explains it," Larcielle said, having sated her curiosity.

"You let your husband compete in the Pokémon league?" Malfi asked.

"Yes. He's his own person and there was no lasting damage to the parties involved. I have complete faith in my husband. That being said I was with him in one league. "

"Which one," Elena asked

"We live closest to Unova but we decided to go to Hoenn then he came to Unova after some events. Remember when you performed in the contest circuit Larci? You were so nervous but you ended up winning all the cuteness contests. But you ended up failing your first 10 contests in other categories," Desdreyda reminisced.

"... You didn't have to bring that up," Larcielle said blushing in embarrassment.

"And then when we went to Sinnoh for their circuit you were famous, and had deals for advertisement and movies, you were so caught up in having fun that you didn't notice until it your second contest in Sinnoh," Desdreyda said nostalgically. "And now you're a celebrity with a successful acting career. I'm so proud." Desdreyda said hugging her embarrassed daughter.

"Wow, I had no idea about that," Malfi said.

"Well you don't watch T.V or go to the movies often so you wouldn't," Desdreyda replied.

"True," Malfi acknowledged somehow bringing her cup to her muzzle with her tails and taking a sip.

"Come out of the conquest age already," Briar Rose said cheekily.

"Why? It's such a nice place," Malfi responded happy that her goddaughter was starting to relax.

"Now that you mention it, Desdreyda we're the only ones here who aren't famous," Moondancer said having just realized that fact. "How'd you avoid the spotlight with such famous friends and family?" Moondancer asked.

The Audino laughed mischeivously, "I didn't. I'm the author of those controversial All Love books. Of course I use an alias. And you're renown as well."

"I'm not. That could be any Clefairy as far as humans are concerned." Moondancer said with a dismissive wave.

"_Right_..." Larcielle said sarcastically.

"Nope, definitely you," Desdreyda said.

"My son's friend has been asking about you," Elena said.

"You're just as famous as all of us," Regina said.

"My husband had a poster of you before we met." Briar Rose stated.

Moondancer blushed and quieted.

The discussion then turned to how they each achieved fame.

Done, and quite tastefully if I do say so myself. I'll get into descriptions next chapter but if you want to be a part of my little storyverse be my guest. The rules and guidelines are as follows:

Pokémon conquest happened 5 centuries ago and while the ability to Link with pokémon and evolve with them has been mostly forgotten it is not currently lost. However since it was so long ago Linking is seen as an ancient rite of marriage by some scholars. Linked pokémon cannot be captured. This is an immunity that has a 35% chance of being passed onto their offspring.

Pokémon have developed their own technology (You ever wonder why you usually can't buy ether). They do have anti-capture tech, most choose not to use it because they can get stronger with a trainer.

Pokémon x human relationships are not illegal. They are taboo but not unlawful.

Yes, the characters' love lives are important but they must have a life outside of it. It will make them interesting characters and keep them from being flat. If you feel that the character would be more interesting without a love life, go for it!

All romantic relationships must be depicted realistically. This means that if you want to have polyamory in your story there must be emotional conflict about it. That means jealousy of the prime partner, concern about their restraint and acceptance that, if you are in this type of relationship, you may not be the only partner of your partners. Oh, and there will be no tolerance of the "I am attractive to everyone and everyone I want to sleep with will sleep with me no matter their previous circumstances," character concept. Any one acting like that will be portrayed as a rather obnoxious jerk. If you do decide this I suggest limiting the total to 4 at most and making them exclusive. This is to make sure you can develop your characters beyond romantic prospects and/ or sexual conquests and into genuinely interesting characters.

If you can make sure your characters have friends of the same and opposite sex that are not romantic prospects that way they can be foils to each other.

You must take time to fully develop all main characters. We can't have a story starring flat characters in this storyverse.

We're following the Kevin and Kell breeding system for pokémon x human. So human shaped pokémon and pokémon shaped humans can result from human x pokémon pairings.

Despite the name of the verse your romance stories can be about straight, bi, homosexual or asexual love.

Yes, there are transsexuals in this verse, no not all male pokémon of species with feminine appearances want to be female or want to mate with males (That would be illogical). Most of the male feminine types are downright manly.

The stories you write do not necessarily have to be romances. There are plenty if interesting genres you can utilize for these stories

There are religions here. There is the monotheist religion that worships Arceus. There's the complicated church of Earth, Sea and Sky that worships Kyogre, Groundon, and Rayqueza. There's the Church of time and space that pays homage to Palkia and Dialga. There are multiple religions that I'll explain in a different story but you get my point. Basically most religions revolve around certain legendary pokémon but there are some religions that don't.

There is organized crime in this storyverse and not just Teams, the other syndicates are more...subtle. (A/n: Yes I am setting up that subplot for one of my characters.)

There are different careers besides those involving pokémon that accounts for why a lot of pokémon are just recently being catalogued as people have other priorities.

This storyverse is based on the games so while pokémon can say their names they also make other sounds, as in their cries as heard in their Pokédex entries. They can, if they choose, learn to speak the human languages. Conversely if humans are around pokémon long enough they will come to understand what they are saying just as pokémon understand humans. Linked humans and pokémon can understand each other in about two days though.

Some pokémon eat other pokémon, yes, but there are also non-pokémon animals in this storyverse.

And lastly, and this is the important part, have fun and be creative

Well those are the rules and guidelines for this storyverse if you want to join me in my little adventure. Send me a p.m or add a Pokewives tag to your story.

Come, fellow writers and embark with me to on this fantastic quest into this amazing new storyverse. Join me and we shall Rule *ahem* I mean create something amazing together.

But before that how many references did you readers spot?


End file.
